


We Only Thought It Was the Daiquiris

by CaryceJade



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alcohol, Crying, M/M, Robbie is a good boyfriend, Robbie is a sweetheart, They only THINK it was the alcohol, Vomiting, poor sportacus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10013684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaryceJade/pseuds/CaryceJade
Summary: Sportacus and Robbie share some drinks. It does not end well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post that I then took in an unexpected direction.

“These are _so_ good, Robbie! What did you say they were called again? Dackeys?” Sportacus was giggling and nuzzling Robbie's shoulder. 

“Daiquiris, Sportadrunk,” Robbie replied to his boyfriend, kissing him on the forehead. 

“Dakrees?” Sportacus laughed harder. “That’s a funny word!” 

“It is, Sportasilly.” Robbie truly was surprised by how much of a lightweight Sportacus was. Three daiquiris, with Robbie going easy on the alcohol, and he was an affectionate, giggling mess. He himself had drank the same amount, and was only slightly buzzed. Of course, he was a social drinker, and Sportacus wasn't even an infrequent drinker. “Let’s go sit down.”

Robbie guided his boyfriend, who was nuzzling his neck and running his hands up and down his back, to his chair, which was large enough for both of them. 

As soon as they sat down, Sportacus immediately started cuddling into Robbie, kissing his cheek. Robbie drew him to him, lowering his head onto his chest, tangling his fingers into his hair, knocking his hat askew. 

Suddenly, Sportacus jerked back, the only warning Robbie got before he hiccuped, then retched a couple of times, suddenly throwing up into Robbie's lap. 

It took all that Robbie had to not jump up and shriek in disgust, but the fact that his boyfriend then burst into tears gave him pause. 

“Hey, are you okay?” he asked, laying a hand on Sportacus’ arm. 

“Sorry...I'm sorry…” he hiccuped again through sobs. He retched, but nothing came up.

“I don't need you to apologise,” Robbie said evenly, not wanting to upset him further, “I need to know if you're okay. Then we can get cleaned up.”

“I don't know,” Sportacus replied, still sniffling. “Still feel queasy.” He shivered, and Robbie was starting to get the feeling that being a lightweight was not the only thing making his boyfriend sick. 

 

He winced internally when he recalled that the kids had all passed around a stomach bug over the previous week. Using the tiny bit of magic that his heritage had seen fit to give him, he willed away the mess, then drew his boyfriend to him, stroking his hair. “Come on Sportasick, let’s get you into bed.”


End file.
